


High School is Pretty Crazy

by derpmania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Blind Character, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Don't know how I'm gonna play this all out, Edge dads, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is sad, Human Bastion, Human Orisa, Human Winston (Overwatch), Human Zenyatta, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Jesse loves Daryl, Jesse loves The Walking Dead, Jesse uses that against her, M/M, Mercy needs her coffee, Original Character(s), Past Mercy76, Reaper is the chillest teacher of them all, Sleep Disorder, Sombra has a pet goat that she stole and she loves him to death, Sombra hates her real name, Sombra is a little shit, They all have at least one pet, main ship is mchanzo, past reaper76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpmania/pseuds/derpmania
Summary: It's not a bad thing to have a crush on your little brother's best friend, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this AU with a friend. Its probably a mess.

"C'mon honey, time for school!" Hanzo groaned at the light that suddenly filled his room. He didn't normally complain about much, but getting up at 6:00 A.M. was something he complained about daily.

As Hanzo sat up in bed, he could hear his mother forcing his brother out of bed. A big thud was heard, then a groan, most likely his mother dragging Genji out of bed by the ankle. She usually had to do that on Monday, which was today, because Genji was the hardest to get up, and he usually stayed up till 2:00 A.M. on the weekends.

She, Angela, wasn't their real mom, though. Her name is Angela Zeigler, but most people call her Mercy. Mostly because she was the high shool's nurse and Health Class teacher, and former doctor. But Hanzo and Genji just called her mom.

Mercy used to be a doctor in Switzerland, a really skilled doctor too. One day she was sent to a hospital in Hanamura, Japan, just to help sort some things out. There she met a woman who was in labour, and had a small 3 year-old boy in her arms.

The woman was very calm for a lady about to give birth, but when her husband walked away to go sign something, she grabbed Mercy by the shoulders and said in perfect English "When I give birth to my son, I want you to take him and my toddler. Take my boys, please! I don't want them to be involved in the Shimada clan, they deserve a better life than that! Adopt them as your own, Dr. Zeigler! Don't tell them where they came from! Please! I beg of you!"

The doctor was dumbfounded, but she slowly nodded her head. After three weeks of some very confusing legal stuff, Angela Zeigler was now a mom of two boys.

She granted their true mom's wishes and changed their last names to Zeigler. Angela moved to America with the boys, and easily got a job at a highschool, a lot of the workers being some very close friends.

Angela never told the boys the true story, she just told them that she and her wife, Fareeha, had adopted the boys when Hanzo was 3 and Genji was a baby.

Hanzo rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed, walking to his closet to get dressed. When he was fully dressed and ready for the day, he walked downstairs to feed himself, and his two dogs.

Soba and Undon were laying down together in the living room, by the stairs. They instantly stood up, wagged their tails, and trotted over to their food bowls when they saw Hanzo walking down the stairs.

Soba and Udon were English Mastiffs, two massive dogs that were as tall as Hanzo's hips.

Hanzo went over to the cabnit under the sink where they kept the animals' food. Laying on the counter was Genji's cat, Ramen. Hanzo had no idea why Genji named a cat Ramen, but then again, it was Genji.

Hanzo crouched down and grabbed the dog food. He stood back up and poured the food into the two bowls, the dogs not even waiting for him to finish before they dug in.

Hanzo put the food back in it's place and took a seat on one of the stools around the island. "Hey kiddo, whats your mom making for breakfast?" Fareeha sat down next to Hanzo, looking at the news on her tablet.

Hanzo shrugged, looking at the woman. Fareeha was the boys' mom as much as Angela was, but Fareeha never really wanted to be called mom, or anything like that. So, she tried to get Hanzo to call her Fareeha, but since he was only 3, he ended up calling her Pharah. And Genji, wanting to be like his big brother, followed in his foot steps and called the woman Pharah.

Angela walked into the room, heels clacking agaisnt the hard wood floor. "Sorry you two, no breakfast. We're running late and we need to go." Angela kissed Pharah on the cheek then checked her watch. "Hanzo, where is your brother?"

Hanzo shrugged again as he walked over to where his backpack and jacket were. Angela sighed. "I tell him to get up and be ready in 30, and he takes 2 hours. Genji! Lets go!"

Genji slid down the railing, almost falling at the end. "Genji Zeigler, how many times have I told you not to slide down the railing?" Angela huffed, crossing her arms. "Sorry mom" Genji simply replied, rushing over to grab his jacket and backpack.

"Just get in the car." Angela sighs, grabbing her keys. "I call shotgun!" Genji yells, running out the door. "Bye kids! Bye honey!" Fareeha yells as they walk out the door.

Hanzo climbs into the backseat of the van, and punches Genji in the arm for getting the front seat. Genji just replies with a snicker and rubs his arm. Angela climbs into the vehicle, starting it up.

"Okay boys, I have a big meeting after school today, so unless you want to stay there, you two will have to ride the bus home. Pharah will be home because she has the day off, aparently the police station is giving out some free days to the hardest working officers. At least thats what Pharah said." Angela pulled out of the driveway, waving to one of the neighbors who was out tending to their yard.

"Can I go to Jesse's house?" Genji asks, messing with the radio. Angela kept her eyes on the road and swatted at Genji's hand. "First off, driver gets to pick the music." She smiled. "And I don't care what you do, just as long as you ask Gabriel first."

Genji rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, mom! You know Gabe doesn't care if I randomly show up there! Why do I have to ask?" He whined. Angela giggles. "You are such a 5 year-old. But, if he doesn't care, then I guess it doesn't matter. Just don't come crawling back to me when Gabriel yells at you for eating all his food."

Hanzo looked out the widow, and thought how lucky Genji was to be such close friends with Jesse McCree. Well, his actual last name was Reyes, but Jesse always said that he thought McCree sounded better. Plus he said he didn't want people to know he was the Spanish teacher's son. Though, most people already knew.

Hanzo had had a major crush on him ever since 7th grade when Genji and Jesse first became friends. Jesse had been to their house only once, and Hanzo had made a fool of himself by tripping and falling down the stairs. Hanzo thought he was going to die of embarrasment.

The car ride was fairly quick, mainly because Hanzo was spacing out the whole way there. Genji was the first to climb out, probably because he could see his boyfriend, Heath, walking into the building. Hanzo watched his little brother run over to him, and then the pair dissapearing into the building. Genji knew Angela didn't really like Heath, even though she tried to hide her disliking of him. But, Genji still dated the red head.

Heath was the adopted son of Winston, the science teacher. Winston also had a daughter too, her name was Lilith. She was blind and Heath's half sister. Hanzo had talked to her a few times before, and she was quite nice, one of the few people in the school Hanzo could tolerate.

All Hanzo knew about Heath was that he was a hot head, got into a lot of fights, and was overprotective of his sister. Hanzo didn't like him all that well, especially when he was influencing his baby brother.

Hanzo climbed out of the car, following Angela inside. When inside, they went down two different halls. Angela to her Health class, and Hanzo to his locker. Hanzo passed by the office window, waving at the secretary, Miss Oxton, who gave him a very huge grin and an enthusiastic wave.

Miss Oxton, who most the students called Tracer, was very nice. The only person that Hanzo thought didn't like her was the French teacher, Mrs. Lacroix. Most the students secretly called her Widowmaker.

Hanzo arrived at his locker. He opened it with practiced ease. A slap on the back made Hanzo flinch. "Hey Hanners! Whatcha doing?" Hanzo sighed. "I'm getting my things for English, D.Va." 

Hana smiled at the nickname. "Finally starting to call me by my nickname, huh?" Hanzo smiled. "Yes, the nickname that you gave yourself." D.Va gave him a punch to the arm. "No! Jamie and Lúcio gave me the nickname! Just like how I gave Jamie the nickname Junkrat!"

Hanzo rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "Whatever you say, principal's daughter."   
"Suck it, vice principal's grandson!" D.Va giggles.  
"I'd rather not." Hanzo replies, making D.Va snort.

Hanzo walked to English, on time as usual. But, there were a couple of students that barely made it before the bell rang. Its not like they'd be counted late anyway, Miss Conner was too nice for that.

Speaking of Miss Conner, there she was at her desk, looking at her computer. She took attendence, and Hanzo said the usual "Here" when his name was called.

Miss Conner stood up and went to the front of the class, starting to talk about the book they had been reading in class. Hanzo almost instantly spaced out and looked over to Miss Conner's parrot in his cage. His name was Toby and he was surprisingly well behaived for a parrot.

Toby was a pretty blue, white, and black color. If Hanzo were to ever get a bird, he wanted one that looked like Toby.

"You okay there buddy?" Whisper giggled a voice. Hanzo looked to his right and saw a girl smirking at him and giggling.

It was non other than the school rumor starter, Sombra. Hanzo knew Sombra wasn't her real name, everyone did. But, the only people that knew her real name was the teachers and her older brother.

That older brother, to Hanzo's torture, was Jesse. Hanzo had only this class with Sombra, but she knew about Hanzo's crush on her brother and sure loved to tease him about it.

"Thinking about my brother? Hm?" Sombra teases, giggling. Hanzo rolls his eyes. "No, I am not." Sombra snorts. "Sure, and I'm a unicorn." Sombra says sarcastically, then goes back to listening to the teacher.

Hanzo didn't pay much attention in any classes before lunch. Hanzo sat at the table he usually did with D.Va, Junkrat, Lúcio, and Sombra. Though, there was a new member at their table today.

Hanzo sat down next to D.Va, looking across the table. D.Va leaned in and whispered in Hanzo's ear. "Lúcio has the biggest crush on her, and I finally convinced him to get her to sit at our table." Hanzo nodded and looked at the red headed girl. It was Lilith.

Lúcio was on his phone, one ear bud in his ear, and the other in Lilith's. Hanzo assumed he was showing her the music Lúcio loved to make. Lúcio smiled and waved to Hanzo, who waved back.

Sombra and D.Va were playing against eachother on some game on their little gaming devices. Hanzo didn't really care for that stuff, so he didn't know much about it. This left only Junkrat to talk to.

Junkrat, or Jamison, was the nephew of the cooking class teacher, Mr. Rutledge. Most of the students called him Roadhog, Jamison was the one that came up with that nickname. Jamison was missing his right arm and leg, which he was born without. His mother did drugs when she was pregnant with him, causing underdevelopment.

His uncle, Mr. Rutledge, had taken care of Jamison ever since he was 5 because his mom was unfit to take care of him, and his father wasn't in the picture.

Junkrat seemed to be in a bad mood, however. He had his head resting on his flesh hand, and he was staring down at his food.

Hanzo chose to not bother him and ate his food quietly. He looked around the room, spotting his brother's table. Genji was sitting with Jesse, Heath, and a few other kids Hanzo didn't recognize, but he assumed they were Jesse's friends.

Hanzo finished and put his tray up. He walked back to his locker when the bell rang, avoiding running into people best he could.

Hanzo barely payed attention in the next two classes, not really caring for them. But, the last two, he did.

Hanzo loved biology. Why? He didn't really know why. He just thought that life was just amazing. It was so complex, Hanzo just loved learning about it. Plus, Hanzo was one of Miss O'Deorain's favorites, so he made pretty good grades in that class.

Hanzo's last class of the day was Geometry, something that he was pretty skilled at. Miss Vaswani was the teacher. She was really smart, and strict yet nice at the same time. Hanzo was also one of her favorites, so he got amazing grades in that class.

Jesse was in Hanzo's geometry class, and Hanzo often caught himself staring at Jesse. He often scolded himself, saying that he'd eventually get caught. But, he always found himself staring again not 5 minutes later.

The last bell of the day rang, and everyone gathered their stuff and left the room. Hanzo opened his locker for the millionth time that day, putting his little homework in his bag.

"Hey, uh, Hanzo? Right?"

Hanzo turned around, humming a "Hm?" There stood Jesse, a nervous lop-sided grin plastered on his face.

"So I was right. I know you're Genji's brother, its just been forever since I've talked to you, and I couldn't remember your name all that well. Uh, anyway, I know how well you understand Geometry, and well, I could really use some help. I'm failin' that class and my pa said that if I don't get my grade up to at least a B, I'm grounded. Look, uh, my point is, will yah like, y'know, help me study and stuff?" Jesse rambeled.

Hanzo wanted to sink into the floor. "I- uh, of course. I can help you." Jesse's smile widens. "Really? Thank yah so much, Hanzo! Mind if we start tomorrow after school? My family's busy today so I can't study tonight."

Hanzo nodded, face starting to get red. "Thanks again, Hanzo! I'll pay yah back somehow!" And with that, Jesse was off. Hanzo quickly shut his locker, and half jogged to the bus.

Hanzo spent the bus ride dying inside, not believing what just happened.

Hanzo went up to his room as soon as he got home, Soba and Udon following him up the stairs. The two massive dogs jumped up on his bed with him and layed down there as Hanzo did his homework. When he was done, he just watched some TV, trying to get his mind off things.

Before Hanzo knew it, it was 7:00 P.M., and Fareeha was calling him down for dinner. Hanzo walked down the stairs, Soba and Udon on his heels. Angela walked through the front door as he got to the bottom. She looked like she could just fall asleep mid-step.

Hanzo sat down at the dining room table, Angela sitting down next to him. Fareeha walked in with a cooked frozen pizza on a tray, and set it down on the table.

"Where's Genji?" Fareeha asks, sitting down. "He said he was going to Gabriel's after school. He should be home by now. Have you not seen him?" Angela asks. Fareeha shakes her head no. Hanzo then remembered what Jesse said, that his family was busy today.

Angela stood up and went to the kitchen. Hanzo could hear her dial a number on her phone. The first few words she said were clear as day. "Hello Gabriel, is Genji still at your house?" Then there was a long pause and Angela spoke in a quiet voice.

Angela walked back in the dining room, car keys in hand. "Gabriel said they were in town all day and Genji was never at his house. I tried calling Genji, but he left his phone on the counter this morning."

Fareeha stood up. "What? Then where is he?" Angela rushed to the door. "I have no idea."


	2. I May Have Lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos!!! Taking a little short break from the McHanzo to explain more of the AU. Also, sorry the chapter is so short.

Genji's heart was beating faster than it should be. He had just lied to his mom. It wasn't the first time, but this time it could get him in so much trouble.

Genji had conjured the plan all weekend. He was going to say he was going to Gabriel's, but he was actually sneaking into the old skate park with Heath.

Okay, it was kind of a stupid plan that shouldn't have taken all weekend, but Genji wasn't exactly always on task.

Monday morning, Genji purposfully left his phone on the kitchen counter as he ran to get his jacket. Then when Angela, Hanzo, and hinself were in the car, he asked if he could go to Gabriel's house to hang out with Jesse.

What really got Genji's heart pounding is when after Angela said she didn't mind, he thought about who he was really hanging out with. 

And there he was, walking into the school building.

As soon as Angela parked the car, Genji opened the door and raced towards the red head. "Yo" Genji wheezed, somehow out of breath.

Heath chuckled. "Hi, excited much?" Genji rubbed the back of his neck. "I just haven't seen you all weekend, leave me alone."

As soon as the boys were out of sight of Angela, Heath wrapped an arm around Genji's waist. Most the students and teachers here either were fine with people being Gay, or just didn't give a shit at all. So, the boys didn't worry much about public affection.

Genji looked up at the red head's face. His cheeks all across his nose were filled with freckles, stopping just under his green eyes.

Today Heath had on his black beanie that covered most of his red, almost orange, hair.

Genji turned his attention to a couple of buddies and waved. "Hey" Genji looked back at Heath, and suddenly realized the huge height difference. Genji was only 5'5", and Heath was 6'4" and still growing.

"Did you follow your little plan and ask?" Heath asked, his Irish accent not heavy, but still there.

Genji nodded, smiling. "It should all work out just fine. Look, I'll talk to you during lunch. I don't want to be here, but I still don't wanna be late." Genji ran to his locker, waving back to Heath.

Genji didn't do much in his classes that were before lunch. All he really had to do were a couple of papers in one class that he got done with ease.

Genji happily walked to his locker when the bell signaling lunch rang. He knew who'd be waiting there. Heath was leaning against Genji's locker, hands in his front pockets of his jeans.

Heath turned his head and smiled, seeing Genji. Most people would usually just stay away from Heath with his height, muscle, and bad temper, but Genji loved those things about him. It was like Heath had put a spell on him that couldn't be broken.

As Genji opened his locker, Heath messed with his black hair. He didn't have it slicked back today, so it was all a mess and everywhere. "You should die your hair green again, it looked good on you."

Genji shrugged and put his books in his locker. "I dunno if my mom will let me again, she barely agreed last time. The only reason she did was because Pharah told her to let me have some freedom." Genji slammed his locker shut and started walkig to the caffeteria, Heath close behind.

"Whatever, but I still think you should."

Genji and Heath sat down at their usual table with Jesse, Duri, and a few other people.

Duri was a close friend to Heath, they had even dated at one point. She was like a last resort to go to for Heath at times, times when even Lilith couldn't sooth the inferno that burnt inside of Heath. Though, Genji didn't know her all that well.

They sat down and everyone instantly included them in their conversation. Something about how Jesse's dog Trigger sat on top of his sister Sombra's pet goat, Glitch, and wouldn't get off.

Genji felt Heath snake his arm around his waist and pull him closer, almost to where he was sitting in his lap. Genji put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the giggle escaping his throat.

Needless to say, lunch, and the rest of shool went by pretty fast.

Genji met Heath outside the school building. Heath was ready to go, skateboard in hand.

"Good evening sir," Heath dropped the skateboard on the cement. "Care to hop on?"

Genji giggled and got on the skateboard. Heath got on with Genji and instantly picked him up. The red head took off, holding Genji in his arms. Heath had skated many times before to know how to keep balance, so this was no problem.

After about 20 minutes, they were finally there. It was the park's old skate park, closed down because of they new one they had built.

Heath got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the hole in the wire he made as an entrance. Genji followed close behind.

Covered on the ramps was just a bunch of random graffiti Heath had made, a lot of it just being "Heatstroke." Heatstroke was the nickname D.Va, Lúcio, and Junkrat had givin Heath after the first time they met him. It kinda fit him in Genji's opinion.

The next hours passed with the two boys goofing off. They had turn on the old boom box Heath had and "danced" to some old songs, when it was really just them acting like idiots.

At one point, Genji grabbed some green spray paint from Heath's bag and wrote his name on a free space with little shurikins next to it.

When it started to get dark, Heath made a fire with practiced ease in his little makeshift fire pitt.

Genji stared at the fire for a second, then smirked when he got an idea. He walked over to Heath, who was currently sitting in a lawn chair that he had in his little hang out.

Genji swung a leg over the chair and sat down on Heath's lap. "What are you doing?" Heath chuckled, resting his hands on Genji's hips.

Genji bent forward and placed their foreheads together. He shrugged. "I dunno, I got bored."

Heath smirked. "Well, I've got an idea."

Almost at the same time, they both closed the space between them with a kiss. Then another. And another. And another. It seemed to go on forever. It hadn't been the first kiss the two have shared, just the first time they really had made out.

It was dark out now, the half moon glowing in the darkness. Genji rested his hands on Heath's shoulders as they went on.

Genji thought there could be nothing in this world that could ruin this moment, so his lips curled up in a smile against Heath's.

Then, a bright light that made Genji go blind for a second. And then someone screamed the word "Freeze!"


	3. Don't be Awkward

"Genji, come on. You need to get ready. Mom has already came up here three times, and you know how mad she already is at you." Hanzo stood in the door way, looking at his younger brother laying in his bed.

Genji replied with nothing but an agitated groan, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his head. Hanzo rolled his eyes, sighing. Yes, last night he was very worried about his little brother. He didn't want to admit it, but he cried, thinking Genji was harmed, or worse. But right now, Hanzo was starting to get annoyed.

Hanzo walked over to the bed and grabbed onto Genji's legs, starting to pull. "Genji Zeigler, get your ass up!" Hanzo said through clenched teeth. Genji grabbed onto the side of the mattress, replying with a loud groan.

"Hanzo, let your brother go. He's not going to school today." Hanzo looked over to the doorway, where a very tired Angela stood.

Hanzo let go of his brother as Angela walked away. He followed her after taking one last look at Genji.

Hanzo walked down the stairs to be met by Soba and Udon, tails wagging and tounges lolling.

Walking to his bag, Hanzo stopped a second to pet the massive dogs' heads. "Your mom is staying here with your brother today, so I'm taking you to shool." Fareeha announced as she walked by Hanzo, in full police uniform.

Hanzo replies with a quick "Okay." and grabs his light blue jacket, and backpack.

Hanzo followed Fareeha out to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. Hanzo had to admit, Indiana got really cold. And he hated it.

Fareeha pulled out of the driveway, completely silent. Hanzo could tell she was stressed, which made it a little difficult to decide if he should ask his question.

"Pharah?" Fareeha side glanced him with a "Hm?" before fixing her eyes back on the road.

"Do you mind if I go to Gabriel's house after school? I promised Jesse I would help him study for Geometry." Fareeha stayed silent for a moment. "Since when were you friends with Jesse?"

Hanzo's face flushed a bit, and he looked out the window. "We aren't... I don't think, at least. But, he asked me, and since he's a good friend of Genji's, I couldn't say no."

Fareeha thought a moment more, then sighed. "Alright, you can go there. But I want you to be back by 5:30, I don't want to stress your mother any more than she already is. She was scared last night, Hanzo. So was I. Genji could have been dead. I think Winston said he was taking the day off as well to deal with his son. I don't mean to be rude, but that kid is trouble. I hope it's just a phase, because I don't want to be putting any of my good friends' kids in jail."

"Okay, I'll be back by then." Hanzo replied, not able to come up with anything else to say.

Fareeha pulled up to the side walk and parked so Hanzo could climb out. Hanzo opened the door and got out. Before he closed the door, Fareeha looked at him and said "Bye honey, love you."

"Love you too, Pharah." Hanzo replied, slamming the car door shut. Hanzo walked into the school building, dreading the day to come.

The day was pretty uneventful. Though, a lot of teachers and students came up to Hanzo asking about Genji. He gave very breif answers to anyone he didn't know. But to students and teachers that he knew, or that were close family friends, he gave vivid descriptions.

Hanzo wasn't surprised when Mr. Zenyatta, the school counseler, called him down to his office and asked about Genji. Zenyatta was a family friend, and he helped Genji in many ways. Genji had ADHD, which gave gim pretty bad anxiety. Genji also had a sleeping disorder that made it very hard for him to sleep at anytime.

In Hanzo's opinion, Genji had it pretty hard.

Genji often had to go to Zenyatta in the middle of the day to calm down, or even just sleep sometimes.

Hanzo was surprised when Ms. Vaswani pulled him out in the hall during class and asked him about Genji as well. He knew his parents knew her, but he didn't know how close they were.

Hanzo opened his locker to gather his stuff at the end of the day, finally relieved it was over. "Hey, Hanzo. How yah holding up?"

Hanzo jumped at the voice. He turned around and saw a pretty concerned looking Jesse, with Sombra standing right next to him.

"I am doing fine, thank you for asking. In fact, you are the first person to ask me how I'm doing and not Genji." Hanzo replied, closing his locker.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, and looked off to the side. "Well I figured you could use a chance to get your feelin's out I guess? I don't know, it's stupid."

"Like you" Sombra snickered, busy texting on her phone.

"Shut up, Olivia!" Jesse said through clenched teeth, kicking his sister in the shin. "Thats not my name, asshole!" Sombra replied, kicking her brother right back.

So Olivia was her real name. Hanzo never would have never guessed.

"Well thank you very much, Jesse." Hanzo smiled. Jesse looked away from his sister to Hanzo instead. "No problem!" Jesse smiled right back, his cheeks slightly flushing.

"Ugh, stop flirting and come on! Glitch can't hold it forever!" Sombra whined, making the two boys avert eye contact and panic inside.

"Uh, right. We can just walk to my house, its not that far from here." Jesse suggested, starting to walk down the hall.

Sombra and Hanzo followed, Hanzo walking a bit behind the other two.

The walk was short, the only sound being Sombra complaining about one of the teachers. Jesse replied a few times to Sombra, but Hanzo stayed quiet.

Once up to the doorway of the house, Jesse pulled out a key from his jeans pocket and unlocked the door.

Once inside, the trio were greeted by a huge German Sheperd and... a goat?

"Hi Glitch!" Sombra squealed in a baby voice and bent down to pet the goat. The goat that was apparently named Glitch was black, white, and grey. It had a purple collar around it's neck and on the tag was a little skull encarved in it.

Jesse strode past Sombra and the goat, motioning for Hanzo to follow him.

The pair walked into the kitchen, followed by the German Sheperd.

"Thats Trigger if you were wondering." Jesse said, pointing to the huge dog. Hanzo bent down to pet Trigger, who happily licked his hand.

"And thats Old Man," Jesse pointing to a Blood Hound that was laying on the floor. Hanzo didn't notice him till now. "We call him Old Man because he's, well, old. He's my dad's dog. Trigger is mine, and the goat is Sombra's."

Hanzo nodded, standing back up. Jesse opened the fridge, looking inside. "Hungry?" He asked, taking out a leftover pizza box.

Hanzo shook his head "No thank you, I can wait till I get home." Jesse shrugged, opening the box. "If you say so."

Hanzo noticed how Jesse's red bag still hung over one of his shoulders, which made the back of his jacket visible. On the back of his black jacket were white angel wings.

"What are the angel wings on your back?" Hanzo asked, leaning against the counter. Jesse hummed and looked over, mouth full of pizza.

Hanzo pointed to Jesse's jacket, chuckling. "What's with the angel wings on your jacket?"

Jesse swallowed and smiled. "Its from The Walking Dead. Well, more from a guy's jacket in The Walking Dead. His name is Daryl, hes pretty cool."

Hanzo nodded. He knew Angela and Fareeha watched that show, but it never really interested him.

After Jesse fed the dogs, he and Hanzo went to his room.

Hanzo looked around the room, noticing everything from the mess of the room, to how it's walls were painted red. "Uh, sorry about the mess. I tend to... not clean, heh." Jesse shrugged, giving a nervous smile.

Jesse threw his bag on his bed, while Hanzo sat his against the wall. Jesse flopped down on his bed, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

Hanzo sat down on the other side of the bed, still looking around. He looked on the nightstand next to him. There sat some framed pictures. In one of those pictures, was a young Jesse. He sat on a couch, dressed as a cowboy. Hanzo assumed it was on Halloween. Then, he noticed something else.

"You were blonde when you were younger?" Hanzo asked, a smug smile on his face. "Huh?" Jesse sat up a bit, and looked at Hanzo, then at the picture.

"Oh, yeah. I got it from my mom. Thats her." Jesse pointed to another picture. In that picture was a blonde lady with sunglasses on. In her lap were young Jesse and Sombra. They were all smiling.

"That was the last time we saw our mom." Jesse said, scooting over next to Hanzo.

"What happened to her?" Hanzo asks, looking at the other.

Jesse paused for a moment. "I don't know. That was actually the only time I remember seeing her. She was a drugie. Dad never really trusted her after some point and got custody of us."

Hanzo nodded.

"I don't know if she's even dead or alive. Dad won't tell us anything about her." Jesse sighs

"I'm so sorry, Jesse." Hanzo frowns.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Besides, Genji told be how you guys have it. Do you even have any memories of your parents?" Jesse asks, looking at Hanzo.

Hanzo thought for a moment. "Well, I do have one memory. It was my mom had taken me out in public. I think she was pregnant with Genji at the time. I was only three, and I was running around everywhere then. I wandered off while she was looking at something, and I got lost. I started crying and she found me soon after that." Hanzo stared at the wall, not noticing the tears forming in his eyes.

"Anything after that is blurry. I have no other memories of her, or our father." Hanzo looked down at his hand when he feels something grab it.

It was Jesse's hand. Hanzo looked at the other teen's face. He was smiling, a sypathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Hanzo. Just know that it will be okay, I promise." Jesse's thumb rubbed circles on the back of Hanzo's hand reassuringly.

Hanzo smiled, his cheeks flushing a slight red. "Thank you."

The two teens sat there the next couple of hours, talking to eachother and making sure the other was okay. They never let go of each other's hand once.

Hanzo grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was 5:02, which caused him to stand up suddenly and let go of Jesse's hand.

"What's wrong, Han?" Jesse asks, alarmed. Hanzo walked over to his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I have to go, sorry we didn't get to studying." Hanzo turned around to see a very sad looking Jesse.

"Do yah have to? I like having you around..." Jesse looked down.

Hanzo sighed. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I promised Pharah I'd be home by 5:30. Bye."

Hanzo walked out of Jesse's room and to the front door. He opened it and just as he was a about to walk out, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I-I need to ask you something..." Hanzo turned around and Jesse let go of his arm. "Yes?"

Jesse's face scrunched up a bit, like he was trying to find the right words to say something.

"I, well..." Jesse sighed then blurted "Do you like guys or girls?"

Hanzo stood there a minute, eyes widening in surprise.

Jesse looked at Hanzo, his face completely red and full of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, don't answer that. You can go now, I wo-"

"I consider my self to not mind the gender of who I like." Hanzo replied.

Jesse looked Hanzo in the eyes, stunned. "R-really?"

Hanzo smiled and nodded. "Yes, really."

Jesse took a deep breathe and stepped forward. "So, you don't mind if I do this?"

Jesse leaned forward and locked his lips with Hanzo's. Hanzo's eye's widened, but soon closed as he leaned into the kiss himself.

"Oh my God! This is so going on my Instagram!" The two teens broke the kiss and looked to find Sombra beaming pure joy and looking at her phone of a picture of the two kissing.

"Olivia, perra! ¡Pon tu culo aquí!" Jesse yells, running towards Sombra. Sombra runs down a hall in the house, giggling. Jesse runs close behind her, yelling in Spanish.

Hanzo's face is flushed red and he chuckles to himself. He walks out the door, and closes it behind him.

As Hanzo walked down the sidewalk, he realized something. Since the never actually got to studying, Hanzo had another reason to see Jesse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've been sick. Olivia, perra! ¡Pon tu culo aquí! Should be Spanish for Olivia you little bitch! Get your ass over here! But I used Google Translate so I don't trust it entirely. Anyway, hoped you liked it and please tell me if you want more!


	4. I Don't Feel Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing it up a bit. Really short and bad chapter. Sorry for not writing at like all. And if anyone ever wants to make side fics or fanart off of this stupid AU, feel free. Idk, I'm tired.

Jesse tapped his foot on the floor, time seeming to tick by slower and slower by the minute. The pain in his arm seemed to grow worse and worse. He couldn't take this anymore.

Jesse stood up suddenly, the sound of the chair and desk sliding making people jump. He ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. His left arm grew more limp, he became light headed.

Jesse slammed the bathroom door open, running into the wall. He stumbled to the sink and pushed his left sleeve of his jacket up. The black and red scabs and brusies that swell and ooze made Jesse want to barf, which is what he did. Right in the sink, burning his throat. Jesse looked in the mirror, his vison blacking out.

He fell on the floor, hitting his head. Jesse faded in and out what seemed like hours, till someone came in. Jesse didn't care who it was, he just apologized over and over till he blacked out for the last time. Why didn't he tell anyone?

"Ow! Son of a-" Jesse looked down at his hand, a cut starting to bleed. He looked down at the rusted piece of fence. "Ugh, great place to cut a lefthanded person." Jesse mumbled to himself, rubbing the area around the cut. He walked back into his house, now regretting taking a walk in the woods behind it.

Jesse went to the bathroom and took a shower, thinking nothing else of the cut. Worst idea of Jesse's life.

After a week, the cut starting turning color. Then it started spreading up his arm. It started throbbing and swelling, making Jesse stay up all night. He had to start writing with his right hand, which was pretty hard.

Jesse kept his jacket on at all times, he was too scared to admit that he was hurt, that it was getting worse and worse. He wouldn't even tell Hanzo or Genji, not even Gabriel or Sombra. He couldn't. Jesse McCree doesn't admit his weaknesses. Not to anybody.

The pain in Jesse's arm kept getting worse by the day. Jesse couldn't even enjoy Genji being back at school, he couldn't ask why he was gone for so long.

Jesse and Hanzo had been spending more and more time together. After a while, Hanzo could notice something was wrong. Everytime Hanzo would ask, Jesse would just assure him that he was fine.

Now it was almost two months later and the infection was up to his elbow. Jesse couldn't even move his arm anymore. It finally hit him. He couldn't take it. Not anymore.

Jesse slowly opened his eyes, closing them quickly from the bright light. He blinked. Then blinked again. He looked around, and he realized where he was. Jesse was in a hospital room.

Jesse looked to his right, the beeping of the heart monitor the only sound in the room. In a chair, right next to his bed, sat Gabriel. His dad. Over by the door was Jack sitting in his own chair. Jesse didn't even want to think about the fact that Jack was here.

Both men were asleep, Gabriel clutching Jesse's right hand, like if he let go, Jesse would die. Then Jesse realized, he couldn't feel his left hand. Or arm.

Jesse slowly, fearfully, looked at his arm, or what was left of it. Most of the arm had been cut off, the rest wrapped in bandages.

Why didn't he tell anyone?

Why did he keep it a secret?

Tears started to stream down the teen's face. He squeezed his eyes shut, starting to shake. Arms quickly wrapped their arms around him. Gabriel whispering comforting words to Jesse in Spanish, rubbing his back and squeezing Jesse tight.

"It will be okay, mijo. I promise." Gabriel sounded like he was starting to cry himself. Jesse cried out loud, the sound so foreign but yet so familiar.

How was Jesse going to brush this off? He couldn't. He would be treated differently by everyone, by his friends, by his family. Jesse didn't like change, it scared him. What if Hanzo rejected him now? Would he leave? He wouldn't, would he?

Jesse Matthew McCr- Reyes was scared of the unknown. And the unknown was upon him.


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for showing support to this hot mess of a fan fic! I love to hear feed back, good or bad, because it helps me improve anything I need to. Sorry for updating like once every 100 years, I've been trying to think how I want this to go. If you have any ideas for any other fics, let me know! I have a lot of AUs and headcannons. These keep getting shorter and shorter, and for that I am so sorry.

Angela rubbed her tired eyes, sighing as she thought. It had been a few months ago when her youngest son just dissapeared. She had no idea where he went, she was terrified about what happened to him. 

Fareeha had called into the station, she got some of her co-workers to go out on patrol and look for Genji. One of the officers found Genji and a boy named Heath in an old skatepark. They were both taken in to the station, where Angela and Fareeha cried over how they knew their child was alright.

Genji just ignored them, clearly angry. He tried to go to Heath, but he was already gone. That night he somehow ran off from his house after Winston had taken him home. He hadn't been seen since.

Angela felt like she did something wrong. Genji seemed like he hated her. She made Genji and herself take the next week of from school/work. The days were mainly spent by Genji staying in his room all day and Angela trying to coax him out.

Several months later and Angela still felt like she could have done something differently. Genji was still reguarly going to Zenyatta's office often during the day. Unfortunatly, Genji wasn't the worst of her worries at the moment.

It was the end of the day, a Friday. Angela had no class this period, so she took the time to grade papers. Hanzo, her oldest son, nearly broke down the door as he ran into the room. He explained in sobbing tears how Jesse ran out of the classroom. Hanzo explained how he followed Jesse to the bathroom and found him passed out on the floor, puke in the sink, his arm looking as infected and nasty as anything could be.

Angela quickly stood up and followed Hanzo. Arriving at the restroom, Angela saw the poor teenager on the floor. She quickly dialed 911 as she checked for a pulse. Still there.

Hanzo ran to the secretary, Ms. Oxton, and told her about what was happening. She gasped and as quick as a bullet, ran to Reyes' class.

The next few hours were nothing but a blurr for Angela. The abulance arrived. The only two that were allowed to ride with were Gabriel and Jack. Angela quickly grabbed Hanzo and Genji, running to the car and following the ambulance to the hospital.

A confused and scared Genji was told what was happening on the way. He instantly broke down, fearful for his best friend.

Angela now sat in the waiting room, Genji curled up into a ball asleep, head resting on her lap as she played with his hair. Hanzo sat on the other side of Angela, head resting on her shoulder.

"Hello, Angela." Angela looked up at the voice. There stood a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Angela carefully lifted Genji's head off her lap, careful not to disturb his sleep. She sat his head down on the chair she was just resting in.

"Yeah, it's me alright. How have you been?" Rachel a strand of her greying blonde hair out of her face.

Angela studied the woman's tired eyes. "I have been better. How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

Rachel sighed, messing with a zipper on the purse she was holding. "Well I'm mangaging to do a bit better. I'm still going through rehab, but it isn't working too well." She paused for a moment.

"Gabriel called me about an hour ago and told me what happened. I got here as soon as I could." Rachel took a deep breathe. "I know I haven't seen Jesse and Olivia in years, I've barely seen them at all, but I thought it was for their own good. No matter how much it pains me."

Angela nodded. "You came to make sure he is alright, you clearly still love him."

"Jesse is my son, I will always love him." A distraught Gabriel walked into the waiting room. Hanzo instantly stood up. Angela motioned for him to sit back down.

Rachel stared at her ex-husband. "Gabriel." Rachel walked closer. "Rachel... I didn't expect you to get here so soon."

Rachel shrugged and smiled sadly. "Well when my son loses an arm, I'm going to show up as soon as I can."

Gabriel pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Can I go see him?" Rachel asks, clearly about to cry.

Before Gabriel can say anything, Angela grabs Rachel's arm gently. "I'll be with her, and you will be too." Gabriel thought for a moment before muttering an "Okay."

Gabriel lead the two women down the hall to Jesse's room. There, Jack was still asleep in the chair. Jesse was lost in thought, staring at and picking on the bandages on the stump of his arm.

Rachel now started crying, covering her mouth with her hands. She breathed out a shaky "Jesse."

Jesse turned to the door, seeing the trio stand there, staring at him. Though, his focus was on the woman in the middle.

"Mom?" Jesse asked, unsure if it was her or not. Rachel nodded and almost ran to her son, carefully wrapping him in a tight hug. Jesse reluctantly hugged back, and began crying himself.

Angela watched the sight next to Gabriel. She then whispered, "Help them both, Gabriel. Help all of you and let her stay for a while."


End file.
